Después del reino de Hades
by Neko Aoi Takei Hayashibara
Summary: ;_; Prequel de "Amor Eterno"... Pensamientos de Matt cinco años después de lo sucedido en la boda de Kari y T.K. R/R


Después del reino de Hades.  
  
Llueve.  
  
Hace tanto tiempo que no veía una tormenta igual, desde el día anterior a tu boda. ¿Lo recordarás en donde sea que estés? Tal vez.... Aquel día platicamos largamente, quizá más que en toda nuestra vida... ahora que lo recuerdo hablamos sobre esto y aquello: tu luna de miel con Kari, tu próximo ascenso en tu trabajo, lo que nos deparaba el destino...pero ahora ya no tengo alguien con quien platicar, alguien a quien defender y cuidar, excepto... bueno, no tiene mucha importancia en este momento....  
  
Cinco largos años desde aquel fatídico día en tu boda, en que tuviste que morir... es mucho tiempo, es verdad, pero todavía no se han secado las lágrimas de mi corazón... ni las del de ella... Lo sé, me pongo melancólico al recordar los viejos tiempos, pero es que es imposible obligar a mi mente a deshacerse de los recuerdos necesarios para vivir...  
  
Dios.... no quiero recordar.... pero son inútiles mis esfuerzos... puedo ver en mi mente tu cara, estabas que reventabas de felicidad, eras el hombre más feliz del mundo, tenías a tu amada a tu lado y el futuro se antojaba perfecto, más por desgracia nunca pudiste recorrer ese sendero con el que soñabas desde años, no pudiste se el padre que imaginabas, no lograste ver tu nombre en la sala del éxito, ni siquiera pudiste saborear la dicha del matrimonio ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUE TUVISTE QUE MORIR, EH?......¿Qué hice mal?.... Fue mi culpa, estoy seguro; puede que otros no piensen igual, pero sólo sí hubiera actuado a tiempo.... si solo hubiera......  
  
Nada puede consolarme cuando recuerdo tu muerte, son inútiles las lágrimas que brotan de la herida sangrante... ni siquiera me alivian tus momentos de gloria y felicidad... solo puedo pensar que YO podría haber hecho una gran diferencia......... Te puedo imaginar claramente, casi te estoy viendo pasar por la puerta para saludarme como si fuéramos todavía unos niños, con tu pelo cayendo sobre tu frente, justo arriba de esos ojos que parecían réplicas de los míos, puedo oír tu voz clara y amable, que expresa alguna broma infantil.... pero tengo que abrir los ojos para darme cuenta de que el único que está en la habitación soy yo... maldición.  
  
Si tan solo yo... es decir, todo cambiaría si tu siguieras vivo, sabes que yo daría cualquier cosa para verte, aunque fuera solo una segundo, a mi lado, con ese gesto de esperanza que estaba impreso en tu rostro... cualquier cosa... incluso mi vida......  
  
Pero sé que nunca perdonarías que me fuera contigo ahora que hay una misión para mi en esta vida. ¿Sabes cuál es? Es Kari... ella y esa preciosa niña que surgió de su breve unión: Aoi. Puede que parezca extraño, pero tu amor por ti nos unió a tal grado que comprendimos que nosotros, dos almas que sufríamos en el desolador valle del dolor, podríamos unirnos para brindarnos consuelo y amor mutuos, tal como tu lo dabas a cualquier ser querido.... Ahora Kari y yo apenas llevamos dos años de casados, y somos muy felices: ella ha vuelto a ser la misma de antes y su cara está enmarcada por la alegría de ser madre, ya que la pequeña Aoi le ha devuelto la esperanza..... No sabes lo feliz que soy al verlas jugar: puedo ver a Kari, que tiernamente abraza a Aoi-chan, que, pese a su corta edad, ya da signos de ser una chica muy bella, como sus padres, con esos ojazos azules que contrastan con la blancura de su piel y la suavidad de su cabello castaño. Ellas son mi felicidad.... pero a veces me siento culpable T.K., ya que siento que te estoy quitando lo que tu hubieras podido ser, y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable de estar disfrutando tu dicha... pero a pesar de todo, sé que tu estás feliz, hermano amado, porque sabes que hay alguien que cuida tus tesoros ciegamente, así como sabes que he encontrado en Kari y en Aoi-chan la paz y el amor que mi alma solitaria y vagabunda ha buscado por tanto tiempo.....  
  
Descansa en paz hermano...  
  
FIN  
  
Notas de la autora: Este historia va para Miri-chan, quien me dio esta gran idea (junto con otra) para no dejar en el aire la tristeza de Kari y el resentimiento de Matt. Bien, esto es para ti Miri-chan, espero que te haya gustado...  
  
Y también esto va para Laura (o Ximena), aunque no sé muy bien porque (bueno, tengo mis razones, pero no las digo porque me deprimen y dan lástima), así como para Yaiza, a quien le gusta lo que escribo. Arigato tomodachi!  
  
Y, como ya saben, denle a esta escritora deprimida (alégrense de que no empecé a llorar como en "Amor Eterno") lo que más le gusta cuando publica un fic: sus reviews o bien, sus quejas, sugerencias, en fin, lo que saben que me gusta leer (si es que ya vieron mi egocéntrica biografía) a mmarquezflores@yahoo.com.mx o en está página. Se me olvidaba, Digimon es propiedad de Ayatoshi Hongo y de TOEI. Sólo la historia es mía, incluida Aoi-chan (esta palabra japonesa en español significa "azul").  
  
PD.- "We are the ones who want to choose. Always wanna play but you never want to loose" ( "Aerials" de System of a Down") 


End file.
